December
by december28
Summary: Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . Repost .


**December**

 **.**

 **.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

…..

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Junhong berlari kearah pintu dengan sikat gigi yang masih menggantung di bibir tipisnya, melirik jam pada dinding apartemen yang masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi,

Ting Tong!

"Wait a minute"

Ting Tong!

"Ish benar-benar"

Melempar sikat gigi yang tadi digunakannya kearah sofa diruang tengah, mengusap ujung bibirnya yang sedikit basah karena busa dari pasta gigi.

Ting Tong!

Cklek.

"Good Morning~"

Mata junhong membesar, memekik senang kala melihat pemuda tampan yang tengah menggendong seekor anak anjing berbulu putih dan berpita lucu.

"APA DIA UNTUKKU?"

Langsung meraih anak anjing itu dan berlarian ke dalam apartemen, meninggalkan pemuda tampan di depan pintu yang terkekeh gemas.

"Tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

Daehyun –pemuda tampan itu berteriak dari ambang pintu, sengaja menunggu Junhong menyambutnya.

Junhong kembali kearah pintu dengan cengiran lebar dan anak anjing digendongannya.

"Sorry hyung, aku terlalu senang melihat Stella"

Junhong maju dan memberikan Daehyun pelukan hangat, mengecup pipi Daehyun yang mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Siapa Stella?"

"Tentu saja gadis manis ini" Junhong menyodorkan anak anjing lucu itu ke hadapan Daehyun.

"Kau bahkan sudah memberikannya nama"

"Hng~"

Junhong menarik tangan Daehyun dan meletakkan Stella yang langsung berlarian semangat di lantai apartemen.

"Kapan kau sampai hyung?"

Membuka jas Daehyun dan meletakkannya di sofa panjang ruang tengah.

"Semalam, maaf tidak langsung memberikanmu kabar"

Daehyun bersandar pada sofa dan memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Tak masalah, hari ini free? Apa kau sakit?"

Junhong maju mendekat, duduk di samping Daehyun dan membantu Daehyun memijat kepalanya.

"Aku masih lelah karena penerbangan semalam, apa tidak sebaiknya kau tinggal di Jepang saja? Singapura terlalu jauh Junhong"

Junhong menggeleng cepat, mendorong tubuh Daehyun agar berbaring di sofa dan mengecup bibir Daehyun.

"Tidak, aku suka di Singapura. Bahkan rencananya setelah ini aku ingin pindah ke Australia"

Daehyun menarik tangan Junhong yang akan berjalan menjauh.

"Itu semakin jauh, akan sulit untukku menemuimu"

"Tidak usah menemuiku kalau begitu"

Daehyun bangkit dari sofa dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Junhong dari belakang.

"Kau tau itu tidak mungkin, dimana pun kau aku pasti akan datang menemuimu"

Junhong berbalik dan menatap Daehyun kesal.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku pindah ke Australia bulan Desember nanti"

"Kenapa Australia?"

"Aku menonton di televisi dan melihat Australia tempat yang sangat indah hyung"

"Kau juga bilang begitu saat ingin pindah ke sini"

Daehyun terkekeh, mengacak rambut Junhong yang memang sejak awal tampak sedikit berantakan.

"Hyung~"

"Hm?"

"Kau akan mengizinkanku pindah kan?"

"Arraseo, aku akan menelepon Asistenku untuk mengurus semuanya nanti"

"Aku ingin rumah yang dekat dengan pantai hyung"

Daehyun menunjuk bibir tebalnya meminta sesuatu.

Junhong tertawa, maju mendekat lalu mencium dan menarik bibir bawah Daehyun gemas.

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa lagi yang kau mau Jung mesum?"

Junhong mendelik pura-pura kesal menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum simpul.

Tampan. Sangat tampan.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu"

Junhong menatap Daehyun lama, mengusap mata serta hidung bangir Daehyun lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan sayang?"

Junhong menggeleng, maju mendekat lalu memeluk Daehyun.

"Aku hanya berfikir, pasti sangat menyenangkan jika kau bisa terus ada disini"

"Aku disini sekarang, tidakkah itu cukup Junhong?"

"Cukup tentu saja, bahkan lebih dari cukup. aku menyayangimu"

Daehyun mengeratkan pelukan itu, mengusap kepala Junhong yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, sangat"

 **Tuhan pasti sangat kaya raya, dia bahkan memberikanku kado termahal dan terindah diseluruh dunia….kau.**

….

"Selai rasa apa?"

Daehyun bertanya pada Junhong yang tengah duduk tenang di counter dapur, Junhong menahan wajah lucunya dengan dua telapak tangan yang Ia goyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Choco..choco..choco~"

"Late!~"

Daehyun menyambung ucapan Junhong, ber- _High Five_ ria sambil terkekeh berdua.

"Hyung~"

Junhong menatap Daehyun yang tengah serius mengoleskan roti dengan selai coklat sesuai permintaan Junhong.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Tunjukkan Aegyo padaku"

Daehyun mendongak, tertawa kala melihat Junhong merayunya dengan anggukan kepala berkali-kali seakan memprovokasi Daehyun.

"Aku tidak bisa aegyo, bagaimana kalau uri Junhong berikan dulu contohnya"

"Eishh..Dasar kuno, lihat"

Daehyun meletakkan rotinya di meja makan, melihat penuh kepada Junhong yang duduk diseberang meja panjang tempat ia dan Junhong biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan meminum alcohol.

"Ah lihat imutnya!"

Daehyun berseru berlebihan, menatap mengejek pada Junhong yang sudah siap meletakkan dua genggam tangan di depan pipi pucatnya.

"Aku belum memulainya hyung~"

Merengek dan memelas menatap pada Daehyun, suaranya yang terdengar seperti cicit burung membuat Daehyun tertawa geli dibuatnya.

"buing~ buing~~"

Surai halusnya terjatuh lemas mengikuti gerakan kepala Junhong kearah kanan.

Mata jernihnya menyipit cantik mengikuti ritme.

Bibir merah mudanya maju menggoda Daehyun kala mengucap kata 'Buing'.

Dan jangan lupakan cengiran menggemaskan dengan lesung manis di pipi kanannya.

"Otthe hyung?"

Daehyun maju medekat, berdiri diseberang Junhong yang terhalang meja dan menahan kedua tangannya pada sisi meja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Menatap Junhong dengan senyum tipis menggoda.

"A..aegyo?"

Daehyun tertawa keras kala melihat wajah Junhong yang terlihat jelas memerah.

"Ah Wae! Kenapa tertawa?!"

Daehyun tertawa semakin keras, berusaha meredamnya dengan menutup bibir tebalnya dengan lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Mian sayang~ aku hanya hahahahaha"

Junhong mengendus kesal, bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih tertawa keras.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

Junhong tak menjawab, masih marah dan enggan berbalik menatap Daehyun yang berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Sayang"

Menarik tangan Junhong yang merengut kesal, memajukan bibirnya dan mata yang meruncing tajam.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?"

Daehyun tersenyum simpul, mencubit kedua pipi Junhong dan menggoyangnya perlahan.

"Ah lepaskan hyung!"

"Kenapa manis sekali eum?"

"Jangan berani-berani merayuku!"

"Apa aku harus membeli tiket?"

Junhong mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tiket? Kau akan pulang hari ini?"

Daehyun menggeleng, memainkan bulu mata Junhong yang sedang serius menatapnya.

"Apa aku harus membeli tiket untuk melihat pertunjukkan aegyo tadi? Pertunjukkan tadi bahkan lebih keren dari Broadway sekalipun"

Junhong bertolak pinggang kesal, menatap Daehyun yang masih tersenyum sambil bersedekap dada.

"Lihat siapa yang Pak Tua ini rayu, kau fikir aku bisa kau rayu?!"

Daehyun mengangguk menggoda Junhong.

"Kau bercanda!? Apa kau gi-"

Cup.

Junhong melebarkan matanya kaget, menahan nafasnya kala merasakan Daehyun mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Kau memerah sayang. Itu bukti bahwa kau bisa ku rayu hahaha"

Daehyun tertawa keras meninggalkan Junhong yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"AWAS KAU PAK TUA!? JANGAN LARI?~"

….

 **Bintang pasti malu, dia yang selalu orang lain katakan indah bahkan kalah indah cahayanya dari bola matamu.**

 **Itu baru bola matamu, aku bahkan belum menyebutkan yang lain.**

…..

Daehyun menyodorkan dua kepalan tangannya kearah Junhong. Menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Junhong.

"Kanan atau kiri?"

Junhong menatap kedua kepalan itu dengan tampang serius. Melirik ke kanan dan kiri bergantian.

"Cepat pilih, tanganku pegal sayang"

"Sabar sedikit hyung~ apa hadiahnya hanya ada disatu kepalan tangan?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku salah pilih?"

"Resiko"

"Apa tidak ada clue?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa pelit sekali"

"Aku hitung sampai lima, kalau tidak-"

"Ah arraseo, jangan menghitung. Itu membuatku semakin panik"

"Kalau begitu tentukan, kanan atau kiri"

Daehyun mendekatkan kepalan tangannya kearah dua pipi Junhong. Meninju-ninjunya kecil dan tertawa gemas kala melihat bibir Junhong yang mengerucut lucu.

"Kanan hyung!"

"Yakin?"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Lalu…kiri?"

Junhong kembali menggeleng.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada clue hyung? Aku akan memberikan ciuman sebagai imbalan"

Daehyun tertawa mengejek, kali ini meninju kecil hidung mungil Junhong.

"Baiklah, clue nya…"

"Ya? Cluenyaaaaa?"

"Hadiahnya ada disalah satu tangannku ehehehe"

Junhong memukul lengan Daehyun kesal.

"Dasar bodoh, kanan hyung!"

"Kenapa kanan?"

"Sesukaku!"

Daehyun tertawa, mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Junhong.

"Kau siap?"

"Jangan bilang ini cincin hyung?"

"Kau fikir aku sekuno itu?"

"Kau memang kuno, cepat berikan"

Daehyun menggerutu berlagak kesal, membuka kepalan tangannya dan memamerkannya kepada Junhong.

"Hyung…"

"Kau suka?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Ini indah hyung"

"Aku tau kau akan suka, kemarilah biar ku pasangkan"

Junhong mendekat, merasakan tangan hangat Daehyun menyentuh telinganya hati-hati.

"Aku akan menambah _piercing_ , apa boleh hyung?"

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup. Sudah selesai ku pasang, kau mau lihat?"

Junhong mengangguk dan berlari kearah kaca kamar yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Mengusap telinganya yang sudah terpasang anting baru pemberian Daehyun.

"Aku suka warnanya hyung, terima kasih"

"Kemarilah, pasangkan milikku"

"Eish..dari awal dua kepalan tanganmu berisi anting pasangannya kan?"

Daehyun tersenyum lebar, menarik Junhong dan menyerahkan pasangan dari anting yang Junhong kenakan.

"Aku menyayangimu, kau tau itu kan Junhong?"

"Hng~ Aku tau"

"Kau akan menungguku menjemputmu kan?"

Junhong terdiam, tangannya yang berada dekat dengan telinga Daehyun bergetar sedikit.

"Sampai kapan hyung?"

"Tak lama lagi, kita akan pindah bersama ke Australia"

Junhong tertawa kecil, mengusap telinga Daehyun yang sudah terpasang anting seperti miliknya.

"Aku ketakutan. Aku takut kau tidak kembali padaku hyung"

Daehyun menggeleng. Membawa Junhong kepelukannya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku pasti kembali"

"Bahkan setelah kau melihat anakmu lahir? Kau tega meninggalkannya dan kembali padaku?"

"Ya"

"Kau terdengar tidak yakin. Kau memintaku mempercayaimu?"

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu bukan? Tunggu aku sampai anak keinginan ayahku lahir dan aku akan kembali kepelukanmu"

"Istrimu?"

"Cerai tentu saja"

"Hyung…"

"Appa hanya memintaku memberinya penerus. Bukan memintaku untuk terus bersama istriku. Lagi pula sudah cukup untuk membawamu keluar Korea hanya untu menghidari ancaman keluargaku"

Junhong mengangguk, menatap wajah Daehyun mencoba mempercayai.

"Kandungannya sudah 8 bulan sekarang. tunggulah sebentar lagi. Desember nanti aku akan ikut bersamamu ke Australia"

Junhong tersenyum kecil, menarik tangan Daehyun dan meletakkannya diatas kepalanya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik mulai sekarang"

Junhong menaik-turunkan telapak tangan Daehyun seakan Daehyun mengusap kepalanya.

"Jadi cepatlah datang dan jemput aku disini, okay?"

Daehyun tersenyum, menarik hidung Junhong yang sudah memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku berjanji, jangan nakal selama aku tidak ada eum?"

"Hng~ bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara. Pesawatmu akan berangkat 2 jam lagi"

"Tidak, kau tetaplah disini. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti jika sudah sampai"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti akan menangis di bandara anak kecil"

Junhong terkekeh membenarkan, 3 bulan lalu saat mengantar Daehyun Ia menangis karena tak rela ditinggalkan. Hasilnya Daehyun menunda kepulangannya hingga akhir minggu.

"Hubungi aku jika butuh sesuatu, okay sayang?"

"Aku mengerti"

Daehyun bangkit dari ranjang, mencium kening Junhong lama dan mengusap sayang surai halus Junhong.

"Sampai bertemu Desember nanti sayang"

Menggesek hidungnya pada hidung mungil Junhong yang masih memerah.

"Sampai bertemu Desember nanti hyung"

Mengecup bibir Junhong sampai akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Meninggalkan Junhong yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kalender di samping ranjangnya yang masih berada di pertengahan bulan Agustus.

"Aku mohon, cepatlah datang dan biarkan dia kembali padaku."

Manusia terkenal dengan sifat egois.

Walau kau berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa aku malaikat yang turun ke dunia.

Tapi aku tetap manusia, manusia yang memiliki sifat egois pada dasarnya.

Biarkan aku menjadi manusia yang egois kali ini saja, biarkan aku meminta pada Tuhan agar kau kembali padaku.

Aku menunggumu…sampai bertemu Desember nanti.

….

FIN

…..


End file.
